Substantially, bicycle bar grips are configured as cylindrical grip elements for being slipped onto a bike handlebar. In order to avoid a displacement of the bicycle bar grip, it is arranged such that it projects beyond the grip area of the bicycle bar grip. By means of a screw connection, the bicycle bar grip is clamped with the bike handlebar into this projecting clamping area.
Further, it is known to use holding bar end extensions which substantially have a horn-shaped configuration. The holding bar end extensions are plugged into a bike handlebar or slipped thereon from outside and clamped therewith.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,879 B1, it is known to slip the holding bar end extension onto the sleeve of a bicycle bar grip and to simultaneously clamp both the bicycle bar grip and the holding bar end extension at the handlebar thereby. By this clamping, the bicycle bar grip and the holding bar end extension form a unit. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that a secure steering by the cyclist is not guaranteed when he alters his grip from a tubular grip element of the bicycle bar grip to a horn-shaped holding bar end extension and vice versa. A secure hold of the cyclist is especially important with touring bikes in particular, by means of which long distances are covered and where the grip is often altered, in order to be able to get quickly out of the way of suddenly appearing sources of danger in traffic. A secure hold of the cyclist is also important with mountain bikes which are also ridden downhill, since dangerous falls may otherwise be the consequence.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bicycle bar grip wherein the hold of a cyclist is improved.